Zit
by TheDisguisedFairy
Summary: May fingered her blemish. "I can't go to school like this!" Slight CS and very very slight IS.


**I got this idea while trying to sleep one night.**

* * *

><p>May stared in a mirror fingering her blemish.<p>

"I can't go to school like this! It's so hideous! Mom, can I please stay home from school?" She yelled.

"Are you sick?" Caroline yelled back.

"No, but it's an emergency!" May screamed back.

"What kind of emergency?" A worried voice yelled back.

"An ugly emergency!" May replied.

"Well, if you're fine then just go to school! You're going to be late if you don't hurry!" Caroline said.

"Fine!" May put on a ridiculous amount of makeup on the one spot, then rushed to her mother for lunch, kissed her goodbye and left hiding her face. May got on her bus and was greeted by her two best friends, Dawn and Misty.

"May, what's with the makeup on only one spot of your face?" Dawn asked immediately.

"Really? Hadn't noticed." May replied quickly.

"Well, you should take it off. You wouldn't want Drew to see you like that would you?" Misty smirked.

"Why would I care if he saw me like this?" May returned.

"Well, you two are always flirting with each other." Dawn gave the smirk this time.

"I don't flirt with him and he doesn't flirt with me!" May glared.

"Whatever, just please take off the makeup or at least put less on." Dawn sighed. Dawn handed May a makeup compact with a mirror. May looked in horror to see Dawn was right. May wiped off the makeup and applied less this time and all over her face instead of just one spot.

"Better?" May asked waiting for Dawn or Misty's approval.

"Much." Dawn confirmed.

"I thought you didn't like makeup." Misty said.

"Well, I don't, but I've got this ugly zit on my face and I don't want anyone to see it." May whispered so only they could hear.

"Relax May, it can't be that bad." Misty reassured.

"Really, are you sure?" May asked unsurely.

"Yes!" Misty sighed.

"Wait, is it a disgusting zit?" Dawn asked.

"Uhh, I guess." May said.

"Then I would leave it on to be sure. I would die if Pa-" She stopped abruptly. Misty and May gave her a knowing look.

"Well, I'm just saying that I would die if people saw me without makeup!" Dawn said blushing.

"Whatever, don't listen to her May. It'll be fine." Misty soothed.

"I'm not sure. I'll just keep it on 'til the end of the day." May said finally.

"Okay, whatever you want." Misty rolled her eyes and headed to her locker that was on the opposite side of the school away from May's. May and Dawn shared a locker because Dawn refused to have a locker near a boy.

"Okay, ready for school, locker buddy?" May asked.

"Yep!" Dawn said energetically. May opened her locker. Her locker would've been a mess if it weren't for Dawn always cleaning up after her. May grabbed her stuff and left it open for Dawn to grab. She said goodbye to Dawn and headed for her class when she tripped. On someone.

"Ouch, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" May asked immediately.

"Just fine Maple. I'm just being crushed by a hippo." An arrogant voice replied. Drew's.

"Hey!" May got up and picked her stuff off the floor.

"I think my back broke." Drew said over exaggerating.

"Shut up! I'm not that heavy." May pouted.

"Hey, are you wearing makeup?" Drew raised a brow.

"So what if I am?" May blushed.

"Nothing, just you look different." Drew replied.

"Is that a good different or a bad different?" May said.

"Well, I need to get to my classes. I might be late thanks to a certain red wearing hippo." Drew walked past her.

"Hey, you didn't answer my question!" May screamed. Drew gave no response and left her. May sighed and headed to class by the end of the day May was exhausted and uncomfortable by the time she got outside to wait for her bus, which was usually late.

"Ugh, I hate makeup!" She complained.

"Then why are you wearing it?" Drew said coming out of nowhere.

"No reason." May said quickly. The sky rumbled.

"Wow, great explanation. Now, care to share your knowledge with me?" Drew flicked his hair. A few raindrops started to drop. _Please don't rain!_ May thought.

"I, uh, have, uh, to go." May said quickly hoping her bus would come before the rain would wash away her makeup.

"Your bus isn't here yet or do you not want me to know?" Drew smirked.

"Okay, fine, so this morning I woke up and thispimplewasonmyface and so I decided to hide in makeup." May said quietly and quickly. Drew picked up every word, though.

"That's seriously your problem?" Drew got out a handkerchief and wiped May's face with it. He rolled his eyes.

"May, that's a freckle." Drew rolled his eyes again.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this was short, but I just had to get it out! It was stuck in my head all day! Okay, review and tell me what you think. I honestly thought I rushed it a bit during the middle, oh well.<strong>

**~LoveFanGirl~**


End file.
